This invention relates generally to food cutting boards, and more particularly relates to a combination food cutting board with removable compartments for receiving usable food items, and a receptacle for receiving waste materials to be discarded.
A common cutting board, such as is used as a surface for cutting food items such as vegetables, fruits, cheeses, baked goods, fish, meat and the like, typically requires the user to move cut waste materials to be discarded to a separate waste container, and to transfer cut food items to be used to a separate area or separate container for further food preparation, with both waste material and usable food items occupying space on the surface of the cutting board as food items are cut, until they are removed, often either crowding the surface of the cutting board or requiring the user to interrupt the process of food cutting to clear space on the cutting board. Removal of waste food material from the cutting board and transfer of usable food items from the cutting board is often accomplished in stages, and can be time consuming and messy. It would therefore be desirable to provide a cutting board with a built in waste receptacle for receiving waste items to be discarded, and removable receptacles for receiving usable cut food portions, so that food can be prepared quickly and cleanly on the cutting board. The present invention addresses these and other needs.